


Cocktail

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Time, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Set shortly after Season 9's The Gang Tries Desperately to Win an Award.Dennis wants a new cocktail.





	Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SubwayWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/gifts).



Dennis sits at the bar, giving Mac a lingering, appreciative glance, up and down.

  
"Wanna beer?"

  
Dennis shakes his head. "No, I'm in the mood for some fun....something light and frothy...."

Mac's jaw drops. "Y...you mean you want me too....?"

  
Dennis bites his bottom lip, his eyes glitrering. "Yeah, baby. Jizz in my drink!"

Mac blushes, fumbling behind the bar, dropping lemons, cherries and oversized, novelty drink glasses.

"Shhhhhh," Dennis soothes, walking around the bar to rub Mac's neck. "Let me help. Here, just hold this beer mug like so," he says, positioning the glass just below Mac's flies, which Dennis unzips, pulling out his stiff dick.

Pressed against Mac's back, Dennis steadies the shorter man with an arm across his muscular chest while expertly jacking him off.

"I...I cant hold it," Mac whimpers. He busts his nuts when Dennis bites his neck, his come coating the bottom of the mug.

  
Mac fills the besmirched mug half full of rum, adding everything sweet, sweet as Dennis's  eyes, as sweet the afterglow of his orgasm.

Dennis doesnt care as he starts swallowing, the muscles of his neck and bobbing Adam's apple mesmerizing the exhausted bartender cum sherrif of Paddy's Pub.

Mac hopes he gets a chance to swallow.


End file.
